


Cornucopia

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong with Grace's computer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornucopia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> I don't know where this came from! I blame Haldoor, but really, I've no idea how this happened.
> 
> Disclaimer: I disclaim! I disclaim!

“Call Toast.”

“I am not calling Toast!”

“Just CALL HIM **ALREADY!** ”

“We don’t need an informant to fix this. I can figure it out. I have done this kind of thing before.”

Danny made a praying/slashing movement with his hands. “Yes, he’s a C.I., but he’s also a guy who fixes computers. Call him, slip him some cash, and get the cornucopia of copulation off the HELLO KITTY LAPTOP BEFORE GRACE SEES IT!”

“I can do this! Just give me a minute, will you?”

“Every key you touch opens another picture. CALL- I haven’t seen that before. … That’s… possible.”


End file.
